The Horrible, Terrible, No Good Very Bad Death
by Crystal56
Summary: Warning: Character Death. I had a really bad day today and this made it a little better. Sersiously, read the warnings before continuing on the inside if you do read it. You were warnred.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Dedication: Lady Mac- For making my bad day better and suggesting this thing to make me feel better as well, and to write it, it did make me feel better.

A/N: If my warning didn't tell you already, here are bold words to emphasize it.

**Warning: Character Death (Only one character though)**

**Warning: Horrible Mutilation (semi)**

**Warning: Blood (enough to gross you out, hopefully)**

**Warning: OOCness (which I don't mean to do every time but here I kinda do.)**

**Warning: Swears (a few)**

**Warning: Predictable (uber predictable)**

**Warning: Really Horribly Written on purpose so don't flame! NO FLAMES!**

**Warning: I'm in a bad mood, don't mess with me! (Seriously, don't go there!)**

**Warning: YOU WERE WARNED!**

**The Horrible, Terrible, No Good Very Bad Death**

**(Of Kikyo)**

Kikyo was walking through the forest towards the sacred tree. She had no clue as to why she wanted to see it, she just felt the need to go and see it because she felt like it. The familiar sight of the wood greeted her and she hurried forward towards the tree. She placed her hands on the cool bark and pressed her cheek against the trunk. Wind rushed past her ear and she raised her head and turned around, glimpsing an arrow now embedded in the tree.

"Who did that?" she asked and no one answered. She saw another arrow coming towards her and sidestepped it just in time. Someone was trying to kill her! More arrows came at her and she dodged them as best she could, while drawing out her own bow and arrows, but unable to discover where they were coming from. "AH!" She let out a cry as an arrow pierced her flesh; she looked down and saw her white clothes turning red.

"Die BITCH!" Another arrow struck her and she fell back against the tree, clutching at her leg where the arrow had just struck. A groaning sound was heard and she turned to see the tree moving, branches surrounding her and latching onto her arms. Still another arrow pierced her and then the branches began lashing at her! She let out another cry of pain.

"Naraku…are you doing this?" she asked but no one answered, she was without a reason as her body was torn into, blood spurting everywhere. She was released and she fell to the ground, struggling to crawl away from the attacking sacred tree. The tree latched onto her again and lifted her up into the air before slamming her down onto the ground, driving the arrows deeper into her. Dropping her again, the tree went still. Kikyo turned on her side and drew the arrows out, not caring how much she bled. She hurt all over and didn't know who was doing this to her.

"You're still not dead?" a voice asked and Kikyo looked around through blood covered eyes. "I don't believe it!" Loud shots were heard and Kikyo found herself pierced by small metal objects. "Why won't you just die?"

"Who…Who are you?" she asked. From the shadows came a whole host of people, Kagome, wielding her bow, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and even Naraku. "What?"

"We think it's best if you die. You're ruining things for all of us," Naraku said just as Sesshomaru drew out his whip and sliced into her with it. "Please just die."

Kikyo's blood splattered everywhere and some got on Kagome's uniform. "Great, this'll never come out." She drew out another arrow and shot it at Kikyo, striking her once more. "That's for staining my uniform!"

"Some baka got your uniform dirty?" Koga asked and glared at Kikyo. "Stupid baka."

"BAKA!" chorused Shippo and Miroku. Everyone joined in the chanting of baka as Kikyo was struck again by another arrow and more metal.

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"Tried to drag me down into hell…" Inuyasha began to laugh as he watched her slowly fading away. "HA! Ha, hah, hah, ha, hah, he, hah, ha!"

"Interfering with my plans…saying I'm in love with you…" Naraku joined in the laughter.  
"You're supposed to be dead…" Sesshomaru chuckled to himself, even though everyone else heard it as well.  
"How did she get so much blood?" Shippo asked, "It's unnatural."

"Unreal," everyone else agreed. Kikyo let out a whining moan and then fell silent upon the ground. (And the peasants rejoiced)

Her spirit began rising from the body and Inuyasha smirked. "You ain't getting away that easily bitch." He ran towards her rising spirit. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" He sliced into her and spirit blood, (blue and cold) splattered everywhere and onto everyone.

"That's disgusting!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It's cold," Miroku said.

"It's putrid," Sesshomaru said as he picked off a chunk of Kikyo's newly dead spirit and flung it off of his armor.

"At least it won't stain my clothes," Kagome said.

**_EL FIN_**

**_OWARI_**

**_END_**

**__**

**A/N: Yeah, it sucked, sucked big time and was short. I'm almost sorry for writing it. I don't mean to insult anyone and I'm sure people could tell me everything that's wrong with this story, but don't. Just don't bother. You chose to read it, so take it as it comes. If you didn't read the warnings, you're fault, not mine. I don't force people to read my stuff.**

** Yeah, I know it sucked, it just made my bad day better and that was all I had been hoping for. Meh, Feh, whatever, owari!**


End file.
